Poorly Laid Plans
by The Golden Duo 22
Summary: FredHermioneGeorge - WINNER OF THE JULY 2009 TWIN EXCHANGE CHALLENGE! - Full Title - The Poorly Laid Plans of Fred, George, and Hermione and the Abduction of Betty the Boa Constrictor. FredHermioneGeorge. Gift for Sweetheart in the corner.


_**Authors Note:**__ First, and foremost, this is our gift to __**Sweetheart in the corner**__. Happy Birthday!_

_Second, this is our entry for the Twin Exchange July Challenge. We hope you enjoy!_

_Thirdly, this is the first ever published collaboration between __**Grande Vanilla Skim Latte **__and __**angelically-devilish**__ – check out our profile at __**The Golden Duo 22**__!

* * *

_

**The Poorly Laid Plans of Fred, George, and Hermione (and the Abduction of Betty the Boa Constrictor)

* * *

**

A young woman sat by herself in the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, scribbling frantically with several open books surrounding her. The table in front of her looked like a battlefield of parchment and quills, and to an outsider's glance, it was a debate over which of the inanimate objects had won the war. More books were piled high around the table, marking the territorial boundaries of the brilliant, bushy-haired witch's fortress. From the perpetual ink stain on the third finger of her right hand, it was clear that the young student had been writing feverishly for some time, and as words continued to appear beneath her skittering fingers, it looked like she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

The witch in question, Hermione Granger, had decided that, as it was October and her OWLs were a mere 8 months away, she would get a head start on her study guides. So, after dinner every evening, she would venture to the library, combing through the ancient tomes and writing rolls and rolls of parchment on goblin rebellions, the seven laws of transfiguration, and the ingredients to every sleeping draught known to wizard-kind. Her friends thought she was insane, but she kept at it, knowing that in the end, they would be running to her for help.

"Working hard, Granger?"

"Or hardly working?"

Hermione jumped a mile as the mildly-amused voice of Fred Weasley sounded immediately to her left. His twin's voice had come from her immediate right and she looked up to find herself effectively trapped by two tall redheads who both wore mischievous smirks on their identically-freckled faces.

Normally, Hermione would have given them a gentle - or, more often than not, less-than-gentle - admonishment for their disturbance of her academic cocoon. Her words were silenced, however, as she caught sight of the twins' outfits.

"What on earth are you two wearing?" she asked in wide-eyed horror.

Fred looked down at his outfit.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"We're Robin Hood," George added.

Hermione took in the twin outfits, trying to suppress the laughter that was threatening to spill from her lips. They were both decked in the standard green tunic and green felt hat, a ridiculously-pompous eagle feather adorning the headpieces. A thick leather belt sat around their lithe waists, holding a short scabbard that housed their wands. It was their leg wear, however, that had the giggles spilling out and her small hands clenched over her mouth.

Green tights.

"Do you think she's laughing at us, Fred?" George asked his twin over her head.

"Can't be sure," Fred replied.

"I think the studying's gone to her brain."

"Only explanation for the spontaneous outburst of laughter."

"Indeed."

"You two look _hideous_!" she cried, her eyes brimming with tears of laughter. "Why are you wearing those outfits?"

"_Hideous_?" Fred asked, feigning indignation.

"How rude," George said.

"Not even in our presence for 5 minutes and already she's calling us names."

"Not very nice of you, Granger."

Hermione's giggles subsided slightly and with a small grin she arched her eyebrow.

"That doesn't explain why you are both dressed like that," she snorted.

"Well Robin Hood was famous for one thing," Fred grinned, turning away to look back at the counter.

"Well, two things, brother," George corrected, also turning to look at Madam Pince's precious desk, a look of anticipation crossing his features. Hermione followed their gaze, frowning as the ageing Librarian approached the counter and sat down primly.

It was then that Hermione noticed the fresh shiny apple sitting in plain sight. The fruit had not been there when she had arrived, and she had no doubt it was the two men standing over her that were responsible for the healthy treat.

"Indeed, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor," Fred continued, lowering his voice to a hush, licking his lips as Madam Pince spotted their gift.

"And causing mischief," George concluded, holding his breath as she lifted the apple, looked around the room without spotting them, before taking a bite.

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm.

"What did you do?" she hissed, mere seconds before pandemonium struck and she got her answer.

Madam Pince was unaware at first of her physical changes, her skin taking on a green hue starting around her lips and spreading downward. It wasn't until her fingers began to turn the unbecoming shade that she noticed something was wrong.

Shrieking, she dropped the apple as if it were poisoned, the half eaten fruit falling from the desk onto the floor. Several approaching students jumped back from it as if it were going to explode.

Fred and George were almost doubled over with laughter, wiping tears of mirth. The laughter stopped abruptly, however, when a pair of hands shot out from behind them and they were dragged through the back rows of the library and into the restricted section.

"Oy! We're missing the show," George complained as Hermione shoved first him and then Fred into the storage room where all the damaged or disused books were kept.

"You'll be missing a lot more than that if you stay out there. How long do you think it will take her to work out it was the two fools in tights who did that to her?" Hermione asked, rounding on them furiously.

"Aw come on Granger, we did the same thing to Harry at his birthday and he forgave us," Fred said, grinning and taking a seat on a low box full of books. Hermione suddenly recalled where she had seen that particular experiment before, and Harry had been far too forgiving.

They all should have known the extravagant birthday breakfast muffin presented by the enthusiastic twins was too good to be true. After the predictable laughter had subsided, Harry has spent the day a charming shade of baby blue. Somehow she didn't think Hogwarts Librarian would be as accommodating as Harry in being WWW's latest test subject.

"You didn't need to wear tights to do it then either," Hermione huffed, leaning against the door and keeping an ear out for the angry, wand-wielding witch who was sure to be after them soon.

"'Need' is a relative term, Granger," George said, looking around the room in mild interest as Fred adjusted the thigh of his tights.

"We probably didn't _need_ to wear the tights, but there was a certain symbolism to it," Fred agreed.

"I still don't understand...you could call yourselves 'Robin Hood' any day of the week and the rest of us would get it immediately. Why the costumes?" she asked.

George cocked his head to the side.

"Don't you know what day it is, Granger?"

She frowned.

"Um...Friday?"

"Yes, well done," Fred said sarcastically. "What my enigmatic twin meant was, do you know what _date_ it is?"

Hermione went through her mental calendar, and tried to get her mind to bypass the highlights of yellow, blue, and pink that marked what she _should_ have been working on instead of hiding out in a closet with two obnoxiously-mischievous redheads. The date stood out for some reason, but she didn't entirely remember the significance.

"October 31st," she said aloud, though still trying to work out why the date was familiar.

"Halloween," Fred said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "And in true Dumbledorean tradition, we are decked in our best costumes."

"Oh! I was wondering why everyone was looking different today," Hermione mused.

George rolled his eyes.

"Really, 'Mione, for being a brainy little thing, you're certainly thick sometimes."

"Ron in an alligator suit didn't ring any mental alarms?" Fred asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"I've stopped asking questions as to what Ronald wears."

"Oh...it's _Ronald_, is it? What's he done wrong now?" George teased.

"Nothing. I just...well, he's a bit of prat sometimes, isn't he?"

"Well spotted," Fred said, standing and stretching as he, too, looked around the closet. "Lots of books in here, aren't there?"

"Yes, well spotted," Hermione mimicked, crossing her arms. "So what brought you two clowns into the library dressed in those ridiculous outfits other than turning our poor librarian green? Surely you have some other reason for bothering me during my study time?"

George rolled his eyes.

"When _isn't_ it study time for you?"

"Look, just because _you_ two got 3 OWLs apiece doesn't meant the rest of us want to follow your fine example," she spat, finding herself losing tolerance with the two. "Now can you _please_ explain why you're bothering me so I can go back to studying in peace?"

"Well, we were actually in the library looking for a first-year Slytherin," Fred said.

"Running into you just happened to be a happy perk of the mission," George finished.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"And what could this poor, defenseless young first-year Slytherin have _possibly_ done to deserve your attentions?"

"We weren't looking for one in specific, Granger."

"We were looking for one in general."

"Not too concerned with which."

"As long as they are still sufficiently terrified of older students."

"Which, as luck would have it, is still most of them."

Hermione sighed.

"Alright, boys, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but _why_ were you looking for a random Slytherin first-year?"

"Glad you asked, Miss Granger," George said, plopping upon the box of books his twin had vacated and crossing his legs.

"Because it seems we may need a little help from you on this one." Fred said.

"Oh no, I am not getting involved in any scheme involving you two," she said, shaking her head.

"You shoot us down when we haven't even had a chance to explain ourselves?" Fred asked, a look of mock hurt crossing his features, mirrored by George.

"Yes, I am not going to risk my reputation as a Prefect with some insane and probably illegal prank," she stated, folding her arms over her chest and lifting her chin with resolve.

"You wound us Granger. And here we were, trusting you with our top secret plans to win tomorrow's Quidditch match," George pouted.

"The match your best friend is freaking out over because the Slytherin team has an unfair advantage over us this year," Fred said, sitting next to George on the floor, the twins looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione looked at the two handsome red heads in tights, sighing deeply and already regretting her next words.

"How can I help?" she gritted out, telling herself she should at least listen to their scheme before rejecting it.

Fred and George perked up immediately.

"Well, you know the ickle firstie we were looking for?" George asked, waiting for her nod of assent, "we were going to kidnap him," he stated, looking very pleased with his plan.

Hermione gave a long suffering sigh.

"I knew it was going to be something illegal," she muttered under her breath before addressing Fred, "How is abduction suppose to help you win tomorrows match?" she asked.

"We were going to kidnap him and force the Slytherin password out of him, which honestly wouldn't be too hard, considering they will tell you anything if you threaten to turn them into a frog," he grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and debated whether she shouldn't just throw them out into Madam Pince's clutches.

"Don't you two know that all of the castles answers can be found in _Hogwarts: A History_?" she sighed, "Gaining access to the Slytherin common room, for whatever intent or purpose, is a lot simpler than kidnap and torture."

"Really? _Hogwarts: A Castle_, you say?" Fred asked, looking thoughtful, "Never heard of it," he mentioned, looking at his brother.

"Are you sure she didn't say _Hogsbreath: A Building_?" George replied, scratching his head.

"Do you want my help or not?" Hermione asked, becoming increasingly agitated.

They looked up at her and grinned.

"Of course. How about you save us the trouble and tell us how to get in?" one asked.

"Please?" the other added.

Hermione continued to glare, still upset about their earlier gibes concerning a book they both should have read by now,

"How about you tell me why you want to get in there first?" she asked sweetly.

The twins shared another look before turning to face her.

"Betty," they chorused.

"Who?"

"Betty the Boa Constrictor," George answered.

"The Slytherin Mascot? You want to kidnap the Slytherin Mascot?" she scoffed, "Not very original guys."

Fred frowned.

"We thought it was. Do you have any better ideas on gaining an advantage over the Slytherin's tomorrow?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Um...you could play well?" she said sarcastically.

"Now Granger, no need to be snippy," Fred said sternly.

"Just because we've got a brilliant idea that might give you a _little_ problem with..."

"A _little_ problem?!" she huffed. "What you're suggesting is breaking into another house's common room to steal a bloody rubber snake! Do you know how many rules that would break?"

"No, but I suppose you're going to tell us," George said wearily.

Hermione could feel her face starting to flush with frustration, so she decided to take a deep breath and give the boys the information they required. After all, she still had another half-scroll of notes on goblin rebellions to write if she wanted to be on schedule for her OWLs. And no one would suspect her of passing along the vital information they needed to get into the unpopular house anyway.

"The Slytherin Head Boy has the password to the Slytherin common room. He would be the one you'd want to torment, bully, and/or abuse," she said in a monotone. "Now, may I go?"

"Wait a minute," Fred said, rushing and blocking the door with his body. "We can't let you go just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I've just come up with a better idea than tormenting, bullying, and/or abusing the Slytherin Head Boy," George replied. "Seduction works much better."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Feeling light in the loafers today, are we, George?" she quipped.

"Not us, you brainy little swot. _You_," Fred said, his body still the only thing keeping her from her work.

"Me? Why would you think I would be successful in seducing the Slytherin Head Boy?"

"Well, you certainly seduce _us_ on a regular basis," George said, the smirk on his face so devilish that Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"I do not," she mumbled.

"Oh, not _intentionally_, Granger, but you have to notice how the boys look at you. And Mr. Ethan Avery is no different."

"So," Fred added as George took a step closer to the blushing witch, causing her to stumble back closer to Fred. "What we suggest is that you take him to the Prefects' bathroom, run a lovely bubble bath, and ask him ever-so-sweetly what the password to the common room is."

"A little brush of the hand here, and little yank of the meat there, and you'll have the answer," George added.

"George Weasley!" Hermione cried shrilly, her face scarlet from his words. "I would _never_..."

"Of _course_ you wouldn't, love," Fred soothed, shooting his twin a glare for being so uncouth. "But if you could _finesse_ the information in a decidedly _feminine_ fashion..."

"You two are absolutely, without doubt, the most loathsome..."

"Now now, no need for flattery," George said with a grin.

"Let me out," Hermione said angrily, clawing at Fred to get to the door.

"Ouch!" Fred shouted as her nails hit his exposed neck. Momentarily distracted, Hermione managed to get past him and had just started opening the door when George shouted "_Colloportus_!" and the door slid shut with a squelch.

"GEORGE!" she screamed, certain that there was electricity building in the frizzy curls that had escaped her neat bun during her struggle with Fred. "Let me out this instant!"

Fred, who had seen that look in Hermione's eyes before, gave his twin a look that suggested surrender before casting an unlocking charm over the door. Hermione nodded to him, glared at George, and marched over to the door, grasping the handle and pulling.

Nothing.

Three more times she tried before she turned to the twins, who had both backed into a corner, George smiling feebly.

"Um...Whoops?"

She seemed to stop all movement, her head dropping to her chest as her shoulders heaved with uncontrolled breaths. Fred and George shared a glance, having backed as far into the corner as they could go. They were dead wizards.

"Whoops?" she whispered, her shoulders going tense.

"Uh..." George started, but an elbow in the ribs from Fred stopped him short.

The angry witch turned around with barely concealed rage.

"Whoops George?" she asked again, her fingers gliding to her robe pocket where her wand poked out from.

"Hermione, it was an accident," he tried to say, gripping Fred's shoulders and backing behind him for protection.

"Oh no it wasn't, you knew exactly what you were doing you tight-wearing, redheaded baboon!" she cried, flinging a silent hex at him, the spell hitting a stack of books near the twins, toppling them to the ground with an almighty crash. The trio stopped for a moment to stare at the door, waiting for someone to discover them, but the pandemonium they had left behind raged on.

"Okay, so not an accident. But, I couldn't let you leave," he pleaded, his eyes never leaving the tip of her wand, which was advancing on him rather quickly now.

"Do you honestly think I would go about blabbing all your little secrets? What kind of a Gryffindor do you think I am?" she asked.

"More like what kind of Prefect," Fred muttered, earning him a glare.

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione, about Ethan, I mean. It would just be a great..." she didn't let George finish.

"What kind of a witch do you think I am?" she hissed.

"An incredibly gorgeous-"

"Scary-"

"Amazingly intelligent-"

"Scary-"

"Beautiful-"

"Witch," they both chorused.

"Who would give a bloke a hand job in the bathroom to gain information?" she asked quietly, her face loosing some of it's redness as her anger began to dissipate.

"It was just a suggestion," George said feebly, pouting a little.

Fred looked back at his brother with chagrin.

"An incredibly stupid suggestion, but if it is the only way..."

"Which it isn't," Hermione injected.

"Look, Granger…Hermione…we can't do this without you. You are the Goddess of Information that our rule breaking muse needs to survive," George said.

"We need you," Fred added.

Hermione almost smiled, flushing a little at his extravagant praise, "At least you aren't asking me to seduce the first year you were going to kidnap," she joked.

"That's an idea," Fred said, nodding with mock seriousness.

Hermione burst out laughing and put her wand away.

"Okay George," she said, "You can unlock the door now."

George frowned and licked his lips nervously, looking to Fred for help first before realizing he was on his own.

"What?" Hermione asked, catching the look, "Oh, please no," she moaned.

"Sorry," he said, "I can't, not until it wears off."

"It shouldn't be too long, don't stress Mione," Fred soothed, stepping forward to rub her arms soothingly, "We promise not to tell too many people you dragged George and I off to shag in this cupboard."

"Tell them that I...why you...you..." Hermione sputtered, her face turning red again.

George chuckled.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. Everyone'll know it was _us_ who dragged _you_ in for a shag," he said with a smirk.

"You...you take that back!" she cried.

"Take what back?"

"The comment about...about..."

"About shagging you?" Fred said, a small smile playing on his face as he cocked his head to the side. "Why on earth would we take that back?"

"Because it's not true," she said stubbornly.

"What's not true? That we dragged you in here for a shag? Well, part of it's untrue, I suppose. _You_ dragged _us_ in here, but to be honest, neither of us would say 'no' to a shag," George said, shrugging.

Her eyes narrowed.

"That's romantic," she scoffed, and Fred punched his twin hard in the arm.

"You have absolutely no tact," he said.

"What? We're standing here in tights! It's not like she can't _see_ what she's doing to us," George said defensively, and for the first time Hermione's eyes were drawn to the twin bulges sitting enticingly against the green fabric of the tights.

She blushed a deeper scarlet.

"Did...did I do that?" she asked innocently, looking into their eyes.

George rolled his eyes.

"Do you see any other gorgeous witch in here?" he asked sarcastically, causing her to blush purple.

Fred, once again shooting his twin a glare, took a step closer to Hermione.

"I apologize for my brother," he said with a soft smile. "We don't mean to make you uncomfortable but you have to understand, you're rather fetching when you're angry at us, and..."

He was unable to continue as Hermione flung herself into his arms, her lips pressed passionately upon his. Fred, caught off-guard slightly, wrapped his arms around her slim frame and pulled her tightly to him, kissing her back.

"Oi!" George said after a moment of watching his twin and Hermione engage in a rather heated snog. "Audience in the room, thank you very much."

Hermione glanced at him and before George could register just what the glint in her eye meant, he was bowled over by a rush of bushy hair and curves, his lips being attacked just as voraciously as his twin's had. George recovered quicker than Fred, though, lifting Hermione up onto a large box and settling himself between her parted legs.

"Bloody hell, Granger," Fred said, coming behind her and pushing her hair away from her neck. "Never in my wildest dreams..."

"Well," George interrupted as Fred moved to press his lips to her shoulder. "Maybe in our _wildest_ dreams..."

Hermione, eyes dark, licked her lips before George pressed his to her again, running his hands up the silky skin of her thighs. Fred kissed and nipped at her shoulder, moving up her neck and back around her nape, feeling a shiver run down her body at the sensations. Fred's hands wrapped nimbly around her shoulders, unbuttoning the clasp of her robe and sliding it down her arms.

"Fred...George..." Hermione breathed as George pulled away to lift her sweater off her body. "Please..."

"We're working on it, love," Fred whispered in her ear as George flung the sweater over his shoulder, unfazed when it knocked a few books over as it landed. Fred's fingers worked the buttons of her shirt, purposely leaving her Gryffindor tie untouched as he parted the blouse, letting it sit open, her full breasts heaving enticingly beneath the simple pale blue cotton bra she wore.

George groaned.

"Merlin woman, if we knew you had been hiding these," Fred breathed, reaching around with reverence to touch them. George's eyes seemed mesmerized by the action before Hermione's fingers hooked under his chin and bought him back to stare at her face.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to kiss him again, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging a little when Fred's fingers brushed against her straining nipples. She shut her busy mind down, forgetting about the angry librarian on the other side of the door, the fifty or so students and probably professors now trying to work out why she was green. She also ignored that niggling part of her conscience that asked her what in Merlin's frilly knickers she was doing.

Fred and George had always been her secret kink. Everything about the jokesters appealed to the darker side of her nature. They were everything she tried not to be – fun-loving, mischievous, troublemakers and rule breakers. Her strict code of ethics and prim upbringing meant that as much as she would love to throw a dung bomb into Filch's storeroom, she would later give herself up out of guilt. Hermione knew she was a bit of a party-pooper, but it was very hard to ignore the little voice in her head when it started shouting.

Said little voice was currently doing a little dance with its good friend, hormones. The pair were apparently performing a jig over her heart, that seemed to be pounding out a whole new beat against George's chest. Fred's lips on her neck and spine were doing fabulous things to her senses, making her dizzy with need. She felt his wet tongue run the length of her tie, back and forth as she shuddered in response.

George untangled his fingers from her hair, passing his brothers hands on her chest as he made his way to her parted thighs. He seemed to hesitate at her pleated skirt, deciding against something, before moving to grip her thighs and lean in closer. She hooked her ankles behind his legs and leant back completely into his brother's touch.

Fred was tracing the straps of her bra down, following the smooth lines before slipping them from her shoulders, letting the soft mounds peak out from the top. He continued to caress the soft skin, causing her erratic breathing to rise and fall until she was gasping for breath by the time he touched her nipples. Hermione bucked against George, causing him to grunt with pleasure and the trio became a writhing mess of tangled limbs and hands once again.

Hermione's fingers traced down George's torso, fumbling with the hem of the green collared tunic that matched the rest of his outfit. He stepped back and helped her tug it over his head, discarding it to the floor with her robes, before inserting himself between her thighs once more. Hermione kissed him with renewed passion, letting her fingers roam over his rippling musculature. His years on the Quidditch field had done him good, and she was certain that his brother would be equally as toned should she ever get the chance to see Fred from the front.

But, as it happened, she wasn't about to complain about the general geography of the twins. Fred was doing unspeakable things to her back while George was inching ever-so-slowly toward doing equally wicked things to her front. Her eyes hooded, she watched him as he debated with himself whether to steer his hands further up her thighs toward the spot that she most needed tending to. Seeing the argument raging behind his blue eyes, Hermione made up his mind for him.

"Touch me, George," she whispered, guiding his hand up her skirt to the damp cotton-clad pressure point that desired the attention. Both she and the redheaded man in front of her gasped at the contact, and Hermione lay back into Fred even more as George pushed aside her underwear to provide his dexterous focus to her nether regions.

"Granger," Fred whispered in her ear as he guided her arms through the straps of her bra, unclasping it and tossing it aside. "You are beyond sexy, do you know that?"

Oh, she had a general idea, but the twin behind her was already making her forget his words by applying just the right amount of mind-altering pleasure to her nipples, pinching and pulling in a way that was both stimulating and infuriating. A small voice in the back of her head - completely different to the one who was getting its arse kicked in the proverbial dance-off with her heart and hormones - was telling her to shut up because every witch should be so lucky as to have two gorgeous wizards doing ridiculously pleasurable things to her body.

It didn't stop her for wanting just a _little_ bit more...

"Oh God!" Hermione moaned as George's fingers slid deftly into her body.

He hissed.

"Merlin, you're tight, 'Mione," he groaned, dipping his head to catch her lips again.

Fred, not to be outdone, tipped her head back as George moved his lips down her neck to her breasts, and caught her lips with his. Hermione melted slightly, feeling George's fingers curling deliciously within her and his lips laving her nipples and Fred's addicting mouth moving softly with hers. She knew that this was entirely too good to be legal, and the ever-present practical side of her mind reminded her that it probably _wasn't_ legal in several countries, but as George curled his fingers and hit that tiny bundle of nerves within her, all reason and logic flew from her mind as she arched her back.

Realizing that the three of them could not successfully satisfy one another in the position they were currently in, George, his fingers still buried inside her, nodded silently to Fred, who gently lifted the breathless witch off the box and lowered her onto the floor. Quickly transfiguring George's discarded tunic into a thick blanket, Fred spread it on the floor as George gazed into Hermione's eyes, watching her slowly come undone as his fingers quickened their pace.

"That's it, love," Fred murmured in her ear from beside her, shedding his own shirt as he watched the flush on her face. "Let it go."

Fred's words caused something deep inside of her to respond, a slow erotic response that had her body writhing between them once again. It was as if his words alone could bring her to orgasm.

George gently lay her on the blanket, holding her to him closely as Fred settled behind her again. Between the twins they pushed her back so that she was once again using Fred's body as support and George could continue to do fabulous things between her legs. This new angle seemed to increase the sensations as she lay folded between the two, and she used Fred's thighs on either side of her for support as George picked up the pace.

Hermione felt the most delicious warmth spread through her, starting at her belly and spreading throughout her limbs. The room seemed to fall away as her inner muscles clenched around George's thrusting digits, her own fingers gripping Fred's thighs as if he were her only lifeline.

Her orgasm was swift and sweet, causing her to cry out and buck against George wildly. Fred gripped her shoulders lightly and leant down to kiss her. She moaned and drank from his lips, mindless with need and relishing the added contact. His whispered endearments and continued between kisses as George leaned forward to kiss her nether lips. Her already sensitive nerve endings screamed at the contact and she shuddered.

Feeling both twins grin against her she knew they were silently communicating around her, but her mind was too far gone to question it.

"Budge up, love," Fred whispered in her ear, using his chest to push her into more of a sitting position. With a little coaxing they had her on her knees between them, her hands quickly reaching for George, who willingly slipped into her arms. She kissed the man who had just bought her so much pleasure, pouring her gratitude and heated feelings into that simple contact.

His mouth slipped over hers, easily taking charge of the kiss as he began to lay back. Hermione found herself straddling him, her breasts pressed hard into his chest, her nipples forming into hard points once more. Fred followed them down, his hands sliding smoothly over her shoulders and down to her waist, caressing the soft globes of her very round behind. Hermione moaned and began to shift restlessly back into his touch.

George pulled away and looked at his brother over her shoulder, giving him a barely perceptible nod.

"What..." Hermione started to ask, but was interrupted when Fred's hands suddenly gripped her waist and pulled her backwards. She let out a very girly squeal and ended up on her hands and knees, facing George's very obvious arousal. She suddenly understood what they wanted of her.

George reached down and stroked her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Do you trust us?" he asked her, his voice holding only a hint of humor. His eyes were intense as he waited for his response.

"Of course," she sighed, feeling Fred's hands moving around to her front, caressing her breasts as they dangled between them.

"Good," Fred murmured from behind her, his hands moving from her breasts to skirt, inching it up her legs and pulling her underwear down and off. She groaned slightly as she felt his hands running up and down her warm inner thighs.

"_Divesto!_" George said, and all of a sudden he was laying completely naked in front of her, his long, hard erection standing out from the hollow of his hips, weeping slightly.

Hermione unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of him, causing the redheaded man to groan as he watched her, eyes hooded as his twin's hands suddenly disappeared from her body. Glancing back at him, she saw he was watching her, his tights pulled down as his own hard erection sat proudly erect.

Hermione filed in the back of her mind that both twins had a freckle in the exact same spot on their left hip.

"Take him in your mouth, love," Fred whispered to her as he leaned over her, his cock nudging the back of her thighs as he bent over her back, breathing in her ear. "Make him cum in that delicious little mouth of yours."

Normally, the idea of being in such a position - on her hands and knees positioned between two rock-hard and ready men - would have made her blush and stutter like an embarrassed school girl. She was _not_, however, embarrassed by her current situation at the moment, and as Fred's beautiful cock started to ease into her body from behind, she groaned, all of her worries and cares floating away as she heard him gasp at how tight she was around his length.

Looking down at George, she gave him a mischievous smirk - something she rarely showed anyone - and let her head bow to his imposing length. She paused as Fred started to piston his hips behind her, causing a phenomenal friction between them, but after a moment she swallowed the moans she wanted to let out and let her tongue run gently over the tip of George's engorged manhood.

"Sweet Merlin," George groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed as Hermione took the tip of his cock into her mouth, sucking hard. She had only done this once before, and neither she nor the wizard in question ever talked about the experience again, but she hadn't gotten any complaints then and she wasn't about to start getting complaints now. So, grasping the base of his cock, she continued to lick tantalizingly while slowly letting her lips go lower and lower until she had relaxed her throat enough to get a good portion of him without choking.

"Oh God!" George groaned, his hips bucking as she started to bob up and down, sucking harder at the tip and slowly lowering herself down before grazing her teeth up again and repeating.

"Holy..." Fred said behind her and she knew they must have been quite the wanton sight, her face flushed as she tried to control the knot that was growing in her stomach from the fabulous push-pull of Fred's cock that nudged against her clit deliciously with every thrust, and George himself arching his hips as he thrust into her mouth.

One of them - she wasn't entirely sure which - entangled his hand in her hair, yanking slightly. She moaned at the slight pain that went straight to her loins. Hands ran down to her dangling breasts and she was fairly certain they were Fred's, making George the culprit of the fabulous sensations the gentle pulling of her hair was causing in her lower belly.

She let them take from her body; let them give her what she had been craving all along but never realizing it. She would rock into each thrust, catching both George in front of her and Fred behind her. Fred was running his hands from shoulders to buttocks, causing goose bumps to run up and down her sensitized flesh.

George's grip on her hair grew stronger, and he used it to guide her mouth over him. She began to feel the strain in her shoulders and dropped further down to her elbows, turning her head to lick along his girth, her tongue making a bold swipe of his balls. This caused her body to arch into a whole new angle, increasing the sensations from behind.

"Sweet Circe!" George cursed, his hips making an involuntary thrust, almost gagging her. Hermione grinned around him, pleased to have caused such a reaction.

Fred groaned behind her and gripped her hips, bearing her down over his length, using her own actions over his brother to dictate the thrusts back into him. When she pulled her mouth from George, Fred would thrust in deep and vice-versa, it was enough to make her dizzy.

She could hear Fred's pants increase behind her, his torso dipping over hers as her curled his body around her. Using only his hips now he doubled his pace, fingers gripping tight enough to bruise, his moans and grunts echoing from off the high ceiling.

"Fred," she moaned, pulling away from George for a moment, wanting to feel his brother let go.

"God's Hermione, I'm so close," he responded, his next words becoming incoherent.

She chanced a glance up at George, sharing a knowing smile. George's eyes burned with need and Hermione returned her mouth to his now throbbing cock, laving her tongue from base to tip, earning a pleasured moan in response. Never had she felt so empowered and their eager responses made her bolder and more confident as time wore on.

Fred was the first to fall over the edge, his thrusts becoming almost painfully deep, so much so that Hermione had to pull away from George for a moment as his brother reached his peak. He shuddered over her, wrapping his arms around her torso and molding his front to her back. She let him cradle her like that as he shot spurt after spurt of hot release into her.

Fred became utterly still and she gasped for breath at the intensity of his release. She met George's eyes once more as Fred kissed her shoulder and neck before falling to the side. Still straddling George, she leant back to kiss Fred. It was wet and messy but utterly satisfying. He managed to convey every feeling of gratitude into that simple touch of lips.

George, not to be ignored didn't let it go on for long however. He wrapped a large calloused hand around her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her in much the same manner as he drew her further up his body until she could feel his hard cock brush against her wet heat. She moaned, craving that release and knowing that she was just a few seconds from letting go entirely.

"Ride me," George demanded of her, pushing her slightly so she impaled herself upon his cock. She moaned, the sensation of being stretched once more causing goose bumps to form on her skin.

Settling herself so George's cock hit that perfect angle, Hermione rolled her hips up, tightening her body before slamming her hips down again. George gasped, gripping her hips and she could tell by his face that he hadn't expected that of her. She grinned. Though she was not nearly as experienced as others, Hermione liked to be the best at anything she did.

Absolutely _anything_ she did.

"Holy...I..." George groaned as she repeated the action, speeding up her movements as she watched George with a rapt intensity. Fred, who gathered his wits and his breath, knelt behind her and started running his hands over her breasts, pinching her nipples as his lips found that sweet spot on her neck once more, nibbling and causing her to moan as her hips made reckless circles.

"'Mione...please..." George gasped as a particularly sharp twist of her hips had him bucking. Fred released Hermione, pushing her down gently to kiss George as his hands slid down her back and over her hips to where she and his twin were joined. As Hermione made to kiss George, Fred flicked his fingers over her swollen, throbbing nub.

"_Holy shit!_" Hermione moaned, throwing her head back in a cascade of honey-brown curls as the coil which had been building slowly within her body snapped. Every nerve ending was pulsing as she came hard, her eyes shut as she arched her back, her face up to the ceiling as a cry of pure ecstasy left her parted lips. She felt Fred flick his finger over her clit again and her eyes opened as she was wracked by a second shudder.

George's grip on her hips tightened and he knew that her tight walls around him, coupled with her brazen appreciation of her pleasure, was too much for him and within seconds he was bucking within her, cumming with just as much intensity as Fred, his body tense as he released deep inside her, his body flushing and his eyes rolling back into his head.

They collapsed together in a pile of sweating, heated limbs, and Fred lay next to his twin as he watched Hermione come down from her spectacular high. George, once recovered, looked up at her, kissing the top of her head as he rolled them, settling Hermione between them on the blanket.

"Granger," he said fondly, running a finger down the center of her body and back up again. "You are an absolute minx."

She smiled slightly.

"I suppose that's what happens from being around two dashing men of Nottingham," she teased, her eyes dancing with the mischief she had always craved but could never allow herself to have.

"There's more where these came from," Fred said, motioning to their costumes with a grin. "We could be pirates one day. Or...what are those things Dad keeps talking about? Pleez officers."

Hermione giggled as she ran a hand down both their cheeks.

"_Police_ officers," she corrected before shaking her head. "And to be honest, boys, I don't think it was the costumes."

"Oh no?" George asked, a wicked smile on his lips.

"No," she repeated.

"Then what made the swotty little know-it-all Hermione Granger decide to ravish two unsuspecting yet understandably eager young rogues in a storage cupboard?"

She smirked.

"It was closer than the prefects' bathroom," she said with a slightly lilt, arching her eyebrow.

* * *

Hermione heaved a great sigh and sunk back into the warm water that filled the massive Prefects' bath. She smiled and giggled again to herself, the days events passing through her mind again. The images of Betty the Boa Constrictor being flung through the rows of Gryffindors was something she would surely never forget.

How Fred and George had come by the Slytherin Mascot she was still a mystery to her - one she hoped to solve as soon as they arrived as planned. They had parted ways the day before, after putting themselves back together and making sure the coast was clear to leave the Library. It seemed Madam Pince had been shipped off to the Hospital Wing and the remaining curious students had been dispersed.

Back at Gryffindor Tower it had been hard to keep her eyes off the Twins, who seemed to be more determined than ever to gain the advantage over the Slytherin Team by foul means. She had excused herself earlier than usual, letting everyone think that it was her disapproval of their plans and not the fact that she was having trouble not jumping one or both of them every time they glanced her way.

She had slipped them a note over breakfast to meet her here and received their reply almost straight away, but now they were running late. Having seen the murderous looks from the Slytherin students she could understand why - Fred and George were going to have to use every sneaky passage they knew to escape their anger.

At this thought a panel to the right of the glistening black marble wall slid open and she jumped a mile, sinking into the water before emerging spluttering. Pushing her heavy head of hair from her face she broke out in a delighted smile at finding her lovers climbing their way into the bathroom.

"Fred! George!" she cried, when they turned to her, still in their sweaty Quidditch Uniforms now streaked with cobwebs and dust.

"'Sup Granger?" George smirked, already tugging the lightweight robes from his body, Hermione licked her lips when he began to remove the leather pads that protected his forearms - his very muscular forearms.

"I was beginning to think you had been strung up by your thumbs in the dungeons," she teased, swimming forward to lean her arms against the smooth tiled edge, watching them disrobe.

"That would be the day," Fred replied with a mischievous grin, the motionless form of Betty around his shoulders as he carelessly twirled the rubber tail. As George and Hermione started to chuckle, Fred started to roll his hips in a circle, seductively sliding the snake from his shoulders and running it over his chest in a decidedly strip-tease fashion. Then he turned so his back was to them, inching his pants down a few inches before turning to look over his shoulder, putting a finger to his lips and winking.

George scooped a handful of water and tossed it at his twin, catching him on the face and causing Fred to sputter slightly.

Hermione let out a very girly giggle, which was promptly followed by a dreamy sigh when they stood to face her in nothing but their tight off white Quidditch pants and shin pads.

"I missed you," she said, unable to help herself.

"Oh, we know. Georgie here couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole match. Nearly cost us that third goal," Fred teased, slipping Betty from around his shoulders and tossing her in a corner.

So much for her being a coveted prize, but she had served her purpose: they had won the game.

"So," Hermione said, pushing away from the wall so she was floating on her back in the center of the tub, completely naked and her breasts bobbing tantalizingly against the bubbles. "Are you going to join me or am I just going to have to start all by myself?"

The twins exchanged a look before twin grins lit up their faces.

"_Divesto!_" they both said, ridding them of the padding and clothing. Hermione barely had a moment to register their gorgeous mud-covered bodies before they both jumped high into the air, landing in the water in perfect, simultaneous cannonballs.

Hermione coughed as she caught a mouthful of suds before shrieking as a pair of hands caught her around the waist. Seconds later, a ginger-headed mischief maker with a broad grin on his face popped in front of her, his hair covered with bubbles. As another set of hands slid up her torso to cup her breasts, she knew the mirror image of the man in front of her was preparing to do heavenly things to her body and as she leaned back against him, she glanced in the corner at the forgotten snake.

'_Well_,' she thought with a smirk as Fred's fingers started to tease her clit. '_Maybe __two__ purposes_.'

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out our profile for future updates!_


End file.
